Seamus goes BOOM!
by Finnigan-Fan
Summary: In this Seamus has a tragic accident and his wife is left without a house what will she and her children do while Seamus is recovering? read and find out!


Seamus Goes BOOM!

I woke up on a warm breezy morning. To find the bed with just me and little Emily in it.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the smoke alarm was shrieking. I got out of the bed and ran down to the kitchen, it was full of smoke. I grabbed the tea towel and stopped the alarm.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I asked Seamus opening the windows to let smoke out.

"I was making Harry some toast" Seamus said putting a piece of burnt toast on a plate.

"Dad, I'm not eating that it looks brutal" Harry said looking at the horrible piece of toast. Emily came into the kitchen coughing. She sat at the table and also stared at the piece of toast.

"You've got to be kidding me Daddy, I'm not having that" she protested. I laughed and put a new piece of bread in the toaster. When it was ready I buttered it and gave it to the children.

"SARAH GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted up the stairs and I went to get ready for lunch with Emily and Neville. I put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. I went back down stairs.

"Seamie, would you be able to look after Harry and I'll bring Sarah over to Andrew's house and bring Emily with me" I told Seamus.

"Yeah that's grand" he said. Sarah walked into the kitchen wearing a crazy short skirt.

"Sarah M Finnigan get back up there and put something senseable on" I ordered. She didn't listen.

"Sarah listen to your mother" Seamus ordered, Sarah turned around.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"I told you to put a longer skirt on or a pair of jeans and if you don't your not going to Andrew's" I threatened.

"Fine" she said and marched up the stairs, we heard the door slam like always. I took Emily up in my arms and got her some clothes and got her dressed, she wore a white top, white legging and a pink dress over it. Sarah came back down wearing a pair of jeans a white coat and a waistcoat.

"That's better" I told her. She grabbed her muggle phone and started to text her muggle friends. "Now do you have everything you need?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well then you take Emily out to the car" she took Emily into her arms and walked out to the car.

"Seamie, I'm going to head now" I said grabbing me bag and keys kissing Seamus on the cheek and Harry on the foreheard.

"Make sure your Dad doesn't blow the house up" I told Harry.

"I will" he replied. I went out to the car to find Emily in her buster seat with her teddy and Sarah texting her Muggle friends from down the road. I started the car and started to drive to Malfoy Manor, where ginger Sarah, Draco and their children lived. We arrived at the manor a short while later. I got out with Sarah M for Emily was asleep in the back. I rang the bell and Draco came to the door.

"Hi Draco, I'm here to drop my Sarah off" I said bringing Sarah into view.

"Ah yeah, Andrew and Madilen are up I their bedroom" he said and Sarah started to climb the stairs to their bedroom. "How's Seamus?" Draco asked.

"Well, this morning he almost set the place on fire making toast" I said laughing. I always got on with Draco it's just Seamus doesn't like him. "I have to go, I'm having lunch with Emily and Neville" I said, we bed our goodbyes and I went back to the car and drove to the leaky cauldron. I turned the engine off and walked over to Emily's side of the car and shook her slightly.

"Emily wake up darling we're here" I whispered to her. She opened her eye to let her father's green-grey eyes show, it was one of her best features. She opened her mouth in a little oval shape and yawned slipped out. I opened her seatbelt and took her out of the booster seat, I put her on the ground and held her hand. I looked the car and headed for the entrance, I opened the door and saw Emily and Neville at a table with Neville Jr. I walked over to them and sat down at their table.

"Rebecca, how good it is to see you" Emily exclaimed.

"And you Emily" I said very happy to see her happy and well. "And yourself Neville"

He gave me a little nod not looking as happy "I'll get a drink would you like a wine Rebecca?"

"Oh no thank you Neville, I'm driving, water will do" I said to him "And would you mind getting a coke for Emily, it'll wake her up"

He went to the bar without saying anything. I looked to Emily she looked shocked at her fiancée's rudeness.

"Bex, I'm sorry for Neville it's just I got news that I got the job over in The Beuxbaton Academy" she took a long pause "France"

"I know where it is" I said astonished "Well Emi that's brilliant but what about Neville and Susan?"

"We still have to sort that" she said, Neville came back with a glass of water and a coke. Just then my phone rang, I searched in my bag, when I found it I looked at the number, Harry it read. I answered it.

"Mam! Mam!" Harry panicked.

"Harry calm down" I cooed.

"Mam you have to go to Saint Mungo's!" he screamed down the phone I heard sirens in the background.

"Harry what's happened?" I asked panicking myself.

"Dad set the house on fire and they took him to Saint Mugo's. They didn't tell me what was wrong with him"

My heart sank, there's something wrong with Seamus I have to get down the hospital.

"Harry, give Nana a ring and ask her to pick you up ok. I'm going down to the hospital and I'm bringing Emily with me" I said and hung up. I started to gather my stuff.

"Rebecca who's in St. Mugos?" Neville asked.

"The most accident prone person I know" I told him, I grabbed Emily's hand and ran to the car, she moaned as we ran. I drove to the shop window where St Mungos hid. I got out of the car and took Emily out too. I went through the secret passage way and hurried to the reception desk. There wasn't a long line. When I reached the desk she asked me who the paitent was.

"Seamus Finnigan" I said wanting her to hurry up.

"Injuries?"

"I don't know I think burns" I said.

"Ok right this way" she said she led us to a room with few people in it. I caught the sight of Seamus lying on the bed lifeless. I ran over to him, Emily trailing after me. Oh my god! My darling lying here not moving, I felt like bursting into tears but I couldn't on front of my little Emily. I couldn't hold it back I burst into tears in front of everyone there. I bent down and kissed his singed hair. The tears fell and fell.

"Mammy please stop crying, Daddy's in heaven now" Emily comforted.

"No darling he's just sleeping" I said looking at the machine holding his heartbeat.

"Mammy, can I give Daddy a kiss goodnight?" she asked.

"Of course" I said looking at her.

She kneeled up on the side of the bed and gave her Daddy a kiss on the forehead and I could hear her say just above a whisper "I love you Daddy" She jumped down from the bed and sat on one of the two chair. I did the same holding Seamus's hand. I kept looking at his sleeping body. What I'd give to see him sitting up again with Emily on his knee, reading her favourite book. This image kept appearing in my mind, my favourite memories of him. The doctor came in a few moments later.

"Mrs Finnigan?" he asked me. I nodded. "Your husband was cooking when the accident happened and whilst the house was on fire as he tried to escape, the room collapsed and hit his head and he fell unconscious. We got to him just in time" he said "And he should come around in a week or two"

"Two Weeks!" I said to him.

"Mrs Finnigan we cannot rush this he needs as the muggles say TLC" he defended.

"I'm very aware of that" I said back to him grumpily.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked me. I shook my head. He walked out the door, I looked at Emily she was asleep on the chair, all sung. The door opened again and flaming red hair started to run forward. It was Sarah with my daughter Sarah M.

"Rebecca what happened?" Sarah asked looking at my tear stricken face.

"He set the house on fire and the roof fell on top in on top of him, he won't wake up for another week or two" I told her. I saw a silent tear run down her face.

"Mammy?" Sarah M asked.

"Yes Darling"

"The doctor told me on the way in that we can't stay here for the night and the house was badly damaged so we're sort of homeless" she said as calmly as possible.

"Eh well that leaves us in quite a pickle doesn't it" I said to her "Sarah?" I asked looking at her. She had her eyes focused on Seamus. She looked up from her gaze.

"Would you mind taking the kids to yours until we get the house sorted?" I asked.

"Rebecca of course your family and family stick together" she said "I'll take you back now if you like because it's getting very dark" She said , I nodded and Sarah M took Emily into her arms she was snoring quietly.

"Aren't you coming Mammy?" Sarah asked.

"No darling I'll be over in a while" I told her. She bent down and kissed the top of my head

"Mammy I know your upset but you have to try and sleep tonight" she told me. I knew she was remembering the time when Harry fell down the stairs I wasn't able to sleep until he was up and running again. After they left, I kissed Seamus's forehead and gathered my stuff and left Seamus sleeping soundly. I walked back to the car and drove home well what was left of it. The house was a normal muggle house just magical for our own use. The place where the kitchen was situated had fallen in and was as black as coal. I couldn't look at it any longer to know that my son and husband might've died in there. I drove away and down the road I found my brother Harry Potter's house. I got out of the car. i went up to the door and knocked twice. Little Lily answered the door.

"Auntie Becca!" she exclaimed. I was her godmother. She wrapped her arms around my legs. I bent down to her level.

"Is your Daddy in?" I asked her.

"No he's at Ron's with James" she told me "But Mummy's here" just then Ginny called.

"Lily! Who's there?" she called.

"Mum it's Becca" she said back and ran from the door, I could hear her say "She has black streaks on her face"

I heard Ginny's slippers sliding on the floor. She appeared at the door in her pjamas.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" she asked.

"Seamus was in accident today" I told her.

"Ah pet, you knew it was going to happen sometime" She said and hugged me. The one thing I needed and I got it off my sister-in-law it just goes to show that the only person who gave me a hug was now lying in a hospital bed unable to hear his family. "Come on in and I'll make you a cup of tea" she said. I nodded and she led me into the sitting room. Lily was sitting on the couch watching TV with Albus.

"Hi Becca" he called he took one look at my face and went silent. I followed Ginny through to the kitchen and sat down she made me a cup of tea and sat down opposite me.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked. I told her what happened throughout the day. She gave me her sympathy and asked me if I had somewhere to stay I told her I was staying with the kids at Malfoy Manor. An hour went by and I was leaving and met James and Harry in the drive way. I bed them goodnight and drove to Malfoy manor. Draco let me in and showed me where I was staying. I got into spare pajamas and tried to go to sleep unsuccessfully.

A week later. I was in the hospital while the children were at the Manor. The house was being fixed. Seamus started to stir in his bed, I was sitting at his bed side.

"Doctor!" I called, a doctor came running in and looked down at Seamus.

"He's waking up" he said "We have to make him as comfortable as possible and not to startle him"

I stared at him waiting for another sign of movement. His eyes flicked open to see his beautiful green grey eyes. My heart lifted, I was waiting a week to see him awake or some sign of him being well.

"Where… am… I?" he whispered.

"In the hospital love" I told him happily.

"Why?" he said breathlessly.

"You had an accident" I told him, I looked at the doctor.

"He has woken up early so I must ask you to leave while I get a healer to look at him. So when you come in he should be sitting up and eating if he takes to it"

I nodded and the doctor went to go and get a healer.

"I cant tell you how nice it is to hear your voice" I said to him.

"It's.. nice.. to .. see your face again" he hurried out of his mouth. The healer came in and I had to leave. A few minutes later I went back into the room and Seamus was sitting up eating. I don't know how they did it but he was happy and acting as if nothing happened. I went over and sat by his bed.

"Doctors say I was out cold for a week" Seamus said to me.

"Yeah had me worried sick, you did" I said "I'm going to ring Draco he has the kids"

I got up kissed his forehead and went to ring Draco. He picked up the phone.

"Hello Draco?"

"Speaking"

"Will you tell the kids that Seamus is awake and healthy"

"I shall and I wish to tell you that the house is back to its previous state"

"That's music to my ears, Draco, I must go now" I hung up and went back to where Seamus sat.

"The house is fixed" I told him.

"That's good we can get back to normal" he smiled.

"Thank merlin" I laughed

Please comment and tell me what you think I dedicate this to my two bestfriend's Emily and Sarah. I don't own some of these charcters. Hope you enjoyed and if you liked it I have other storys please read Love from Finnigan-Fan!


End file.
